


Kissing Emma At The Carnival

by KSQ



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Regina Mills - Freeform, Swan Queen - Freeform, Swen - Freeform, emma swan - Freeform, regina and emma - Freeform, regina emma, swan mills - Freeform, swan queen ouat, swanqueen - Freeform, swanqueen ouat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7815379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSQ/pseuds/KSQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Emma has just dumped Hook, he arrives at the Carnival with Regina. But then sparks suddenly fly between the two women as they share not one but two rides together. What happens when one cannot conceal her dying crush from the other anymore?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Emma At The Carnival

**Excerpt:**

" _I wonder where this leads."_

" _To a point where I can finally kiss you", she muttered, her voice barely audible as the leaves rustled around us in the pale moonlight._

" _What?" I asked, eyes widening._

" _Nothing."_

" _No, you said something", I pressed on._

" _It's nothing."_

" _Regina, what did you –"_

" _You're never ever listening or looking at me", she said suddenly, turning my way. And I held my breath as those pretty eyes welled up with tears. "Where does your mind go when I'm right there in front of you?"_

_I couldn't say a word, completely tossed off track as she waited._

* * *

Xx

First of all, Killian and I, that's history, written down probably to continue the laments of my fairytale, but stored away nevertheless, never to be heard of again. And it's simple really, why things came crashing to the ground. It's the number one reason why most sorry ass boyfriends are dumped in the first place. The truth to be told is, he just didn't understand the meaning of taking things slow, eventually moving into a much more committed relationship, giving things a little more time.

I had just lost Neal, and when we started dating, the whole idea was for me to give him a chance because something was felt there. Wasn't sure what it was exactly, but a kiss seemed to spark a small amount of feelings, or maybe the problem is that I thought we had more going on. I thought that he was a damn good kisser, knew how to rock my world in bed. Yet, something was always missing. It's like I could feel that he wasn't the right one. And that's why I wanted to take things at a reasonable pace before rushing into the steamy phase. But no, he wanted to jump into bed every five minutes, roll over in pleasure and call it a romantic commitment.

That's the kind of behavior I couldn't understand. How is it that men wanted to move from a kiss to bed in one go, completely forgetting the part where we're supposed to talk, at least develop something between us that could work, that could progress. Apparently there weren't any decent guys like Neal left in the world for me discover. So here I am, hoping that someone will come along who would do me the honors of having a completely different view on the topic of love.

Love…what the hell IS love? I'm quite aware of a mother's love, the love I have for my parents, my freedom, red leather jacket, yellow bug and a particular pair of brown leather boots. But what about the instance of falling in love… Am I allowed a second chance? Will that feeling I had with Neal ever happen again and if it does happen, will the intensity be quite different or nothing compared to the first experience?

"Mom, stop sulking", Henry said, eyes moving away from his phone.

"What? I'm not", I defensively stated.

"Yeah, you are. Just focus on tonight instead of dwelling in the past."

"Kid, I'm not dwelling in the past."

"It's Hook, isn't it?"

"I…" tried to appear unfazed, "noo…" a shrug was offered, hands folded.

"It's Hook. There's always another chance, mom." My son was giving me relationship advice. "I believe that there isn't just one true love for someone in our world, probably in the Fairy Tales but not here. So don't believe as if things have come to an end."

"Oh…kay", I said.

"There's someone else."

"Right." The line moved up and so did we, my posture not entirely stiff but relaxed as ever, shoulders hunched.

In addition to all of the specific things mentioned above, I must tell you now that I absolutely love Carnivals. The smell of freshly made popcorn, that buttery smell intermingled with sweet syrup. An abundance of hotdogs with extra toppings, fuzzy cotton candy wrapped around sticks, the laughter of people, dancing lights around Carousels and bumper car rides. I loved that kind of entertainment, remembering when I was still in the orphanage and the Nuns would line up the well behaved kids to sample a slice of excitement every year. And since I was one of the eldest girls, I'd always get a chance to tag along just to keep an extra pair of eyes on the little ones. That's all, another mature one to walk around and keep a look out as everyone else got to hop into the rides whilst I had to wait outside like a guard.

But that's exactly how I felt now, useless and completely out of place as Henry and I stood by the wrought iron gates in the line to buy our tickets. I knew that the minute we passed the ticket booth, he'd rush off to meet his buddies somewhere. That was predictable, the need to socialize, mingle, instead of hanging out with your boring mom. To be honest, why was I even here to begin with? I remembered him telling me that he was coming tonight, and barely hinting to me that I could come along. Taking the invitation as a comforting one, I accepted, believing that there was nothing better to do on a Friday night and I'd find some fun somewhere else. Now he was already texting away on his mobile, probably group messaging Gracie and everyone else in walking distance.

I took some time in the meantime to examine the rides splayed out across the expansive ground just on the outskirts of Storybrooke. Just around the compound, the forest began as trees swayed from the windy night, the full moon casting an eerie light around the scenery as leaves rustled just under the lively chatter and sounds coming from within the festivities. Not a thought crossed my mind about danger lurking somewhere in the shadows because things had been turned down a bit since the whole Zelena dilemma, then Elsa was brushed under the mat. No literally. But still, my eyes scanned the sea of faces as I tried to sense some kind of bad vibe from the gathering, as if I was even that lucky to have a second superpower.

So there I was, thumbs hooked into the front pockets of my jeans as Henry stepped up to the booth. And as Ruby's cheerful face greeted us from the small window, I wasn't even surprised. Lips painted red, glossed over perfectly, her shiny red nails glinted beneath the small light under the shed as she tore off two tickets and collected the money.

"Here to babysit or jump into a few rides?"

"If I can manage both", I said smiling, "I see you're occupied."

"Well so it goes, always wanting a nice face to appear at a public window." A smile was offered immediately. "I had no complaints."

"Of course not."

"Hey…" eyes suddenly turning serious, she leant forward to check behind me. I did so myself, noticing that I was last in line. "I guess I just have to tell you first. Hook's in there."

"He is?"

"Yeah, and you wouldn't believe who's his flashy date tonight."

"I couldn't care less", I mumbled as Henry moved off, eyes already darting about. "If he wants to start with someone else, then I wish that person the best of luck."

"But Emma, make a wild guess", she said in a hushed tone.

"Someone who's desperate, that much is clear. Good to know that I dumped his ass about a month ago and he's already making progress."

"Fuck! Just guess who it is!" she exclaimed, and I jumped from her outburst. "Or I'll have to tell you anyway."

"I don't want to know who it is!"

"Trust me, you'll want to prepare yourself for this kind of fuckery."

"Moving on with my life", and I took a step forward, sighing. "I'll be sure to congratulate him when our paths cross."

"I don't think that you'll want to do that…"

"Look, I don't give a toss about Killian, okay?"

"Fine then", she said, holding up her hands defensively, "suit yourself, but don't come rushing to me when you find him sucking his date's face."

Five minutes later I was trying to throw red plastic hoops around one of three wooden poles lined up within a square space. Maybe my aim was affected by my sudden mood, because I knew to myself that my skill at throwing even a dart was precise. The target was missed within sixteen tries so I just gave up, hanging around to witness Archie give it a go as Whale guffawed from where I stood. This was Killian's fault, overwhelming my mind as I still wondered how in the world we ended up losing everything like that. We had a good thing going from the start, until he revealed his rugged side, flashing me that disgusting way of wanting it ALL that most Pirates have. And now I wasn't focused at all.

"Stop it, geez", I said to Whale as Archie missed his fourteenth try, "you're not helping."

"I made a bet", Whale said, turning his eyes to me, "we made a bet that I'd be the first one to win a prize tonight. And whoever wins one for Tinkerbell, well that's something to compete for."

"Tinkerbell?" I asked, my gaze resting upon the feisty blonde as she waited on a chocolate cone. Dressed in a green frilly blouse with black jeans, she appeared quite pretty enough to have these two drooling over her. Come to think of it, this had been going on for a while now and my bets were all on Archie for winning this one out because Whale just couldn't get it into his head that some women preferred not to talk about brain matter in a social setting.

As Archie threw all his chances away, the trio moved unto a next booth whilst I leant against a post attached to the cotton candy booth. Even before I could contemplate on which ride to try first, Killian stepped into my line of sight. Wearing a dark blue short sleeved shirt with a pair of black jeans, he appeared really dashing. And as his perfume drifted into my personal space, I suddenly moved from being captivated by his presence to disgusted from the memories of him talking about sex.

"So apparently you find it necessary to show your face at every public activity", I remarked. My expression remained stolid, never returning his smile.

"Well there's no crime in that, my love."

"I'm not your…love, so don't call me that. Emma…" I said dryly, "is all I'll answer to where you're concerned."

"Why the hostility, Swan?" he tried to appear taken aback by my mood. "We parted on good terms, didn't we?"

"With the amount of text messages and calls I've received from you, I can either attach one of two things to that sort of behavior", I stated, pushing myself away from the wall, "either you're now learning to use a cellphone, or you're so close…" two fingers were held up, inches apart, "from me filing a restraining order against you."

"A restraining order?" he asked, eyes wide. "That's ridiculous."

"It's harassment."

"It was just me trying to explain myself."

"That's the last thing I need from you."

"Swan –"

"When I said that it's over, I meant it."

"I'm not here to offer up myself as a fool", he said, pushing money across the counter to the man who offered him two cotton candies on sticks, red and green. "In fact, you might be surprised to hear that I've moved on."

"Oh so I've heard", I returned sarcastically, folding my arms. "With who exactly? Obviously a hooker, or someone who's dying to have their relationship filled with sleepless nights involving sex and more sex."

"Is your opinion on me still the same then?"

"I don't see how I could think otherwise. All you wanted to do is to cut the talk and skip to the part where we…" he turned his eyes away, smiling in disbelief, "…lived our lives in bed."

"Most women these days adore such a kind of relationship."

"Not me."

"So says the woman who kissed me ever so passionately, only coming up for air when more than fifteen minutes elapsed."

"I was being forced", I declared.

"Forced?"

"Yup, you heard me."

"Swan, I'm leaving now." Eyes turned away, he appeared to be searching for someone.

"Back to your date? I'm so sorry for whoever she is. Poor woman."

He laughed, shaking his head. "Careful love, the unexpected happens around every turn in life."

"I felt the same way when I met your sorry ass", I mumbled.

"Wonder where my date has run off to", he said, eyes searching the crowd.

"Probably found her senses and decided that this is the right time to escape."

"Very funny, Swan", he said, turning to smile at me.

"I can just imagine the type of person that would ever give you a –"

"Killian", a voice said from behind me and it's like my senses were pinched, a dull recollection from the familiarity of that voice.

"Ah there she is!"

Turning around instantly, my eyes widened as they were fixated upon no other than… "Regina?"

Dressed in a lime green, armless blouse with a wide bottom, a pair of well fitted black jeans, knee high black leather boots, she considered me with those intense brown eyes of hers. From the way my eyes lingered on the fact that she was in…jeans…roaming the material hugging her slight hips and legs. Honestly, I couldn't begin to describe how I felt in that moment as we both gazed at each other in silence. Whilst she stood there with her eyes widening from being discovered obviously, her secretive date revealed, I on the other hand could only offer a shocked expression.

"Emma…"

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Oh don't act all surprised –"

"Him?" I asked, interrupting Hook as he stepped in between us. "You're here…on a date…with him?"

She appeared speechless for a few seconds as her eyes searched mine. And then as if suddenly resuming access to her sass deposit, she started on me. I was well prepared for it though.

"I can date whomever I please."

"He's my ex!"

"That didn't stop you even where Graham was concerned, did it?"

"This is different!"

"This is none of your business!"

"It's my business because seriously, I'm worrying about you now. Like really, truly worry about you."

"Oh spare me the bullshit", she said incredulously, "I really don't need your approval on my dating life."

"Well you should take my advice since I've been there and done that", I said, waving a hand over Hook.

"Hey!" he said defensively.

"Why do you try to break up every chance I have at being somewhat happy?"

"First of all, that's never intentional and I don't do it on purpose", I said defensively.

"Oh is that going to be your excuse as you try to ruin every relationship I try to have?"

"He's not the right guy for you!" I found myself saying even before thinking it through properly. Where did that one come from, Emma? Like really?

Regina rolled her eyes. "Go dizzy yourself on the Carousel, Miss Swan", she returned as I stood there trying to attach some meaning to the last thing I said to her.

As I watched her hand move closer to his, entwining their fingers together, there was this dying urge in me to rush forward and push him away. I know that it sounds maddening, funny too but she's making the biggest mistake of her life here. Over the past three years, more than that to be exact, even though I would never set about to do it, one of my priorities was to keep her on the right path. It's not that she's incapable of staying on track when it comes to the thin line between dark and good magic. But there's always this ache within me to keep an eye out for her, even though she's a couple years older than me, and way more mature than I am.

To be honest, I find that sometimes she's just a big baby. The woman has a Hello Kitty purse inside her posh handbag. She also owns a pair of fluffy bunny bedroom slippers, a pink nightgown patterned with paw prints and her marathon nights consist of shows like Pretty Little Liars, Teen Wolf, Glee and Scooby Doo. Now she's dating a man that only wants to unzip her black jeans whilst his hand accidentally finds its way inside…oh fuck. What am I doing?

Immediately I began to walk away from the booth, the sharp sweet smell already burning my nose. Something was happening, something that's not nice and not quite easy to explain. My back was bent as fingers snatched up a cube of ice from a red barrel. Holding it between my fingers, I tried to jolt some senses back into my scandalous mind. It's maddening, really, isn't it? In a flash, just like that? Am I seriously venturing into those kind of thoughts? Sure she's attractive. And I'm ashamed to admit it but I'll say it once and that's all. I really think that Regina is…well…she's gorgeous. That's it. Nothing else, she's just simply that, as is Sandra Bullock, but she's…more…than…Sandra…She's…WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?

"I need ice cream", I said quickly as my eyes scanned the crowd, trying to locate a silly sign that spelt out two incredible words.

There it was. Just next to the Carousel, I spotted the dangling letters attached to a yellow board as Granny happily scooped up ice cream, placing them neatly unto cone cups.

"Emma!" she exclaimed when I was spotted, "you're here."

"Yup", I said, still a million miles away. Somehow the purple ice cream within a bowl behind the glass reminded me of a purple haze of magic and I swallowed hard.

"So what flavors are you interested in?"

"Vanilla", I said robotically, eyes still focused on the purple swirl of sweetness.

She waited a few seconds. "Just vanilla?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't you try the purple which is grape or this one here", she said pointing with the spoon, "…which is apple."

My eyes widened. Apple. I took one step backwards, freezing up. "Oh no."

"Is everything okay, Emma?"

Shaking my head, I forced out a laugh and shrugged, "I was just thinking about something. I'll have…the yellow and green ones, thanks."

After paying up, I sought out a bench and sat down stiffly whilst my entire focus was on the cup before me. To freeze one's mind from just simply eating ice cream: that was achieved within fifteen minutes of sitting in one attitude. And as I licked the spoon, my tongue feeling like cotton wool, my mind decided through its frozen state that I should really try a ride on the Carousel aka Merry Go Round, aka Horse Spin, whatever.

So there I was about to pay up when I spotted a flash of green just to my immediate right. And as her hoarse laughter ensued, an arm wrapped around her shoulder, I held my breath. The bastard. He had no right to take advantage of her like that. Tonight, his intentions would be already decided, his plans already lined up as that dirty mind mapped out the moves he'd make from here to her place. Then he'd appropriately position himself so close to her for a kiss, snatching it with a blush as he would appear clumsy. Next they would stumble to her car, high on whatever as he'd start the foreplay in the front seat, taking off her green blouse with expertise, quick fingers moving in until her…

"What the hell!" I said to myself, scowling. And a small child standing next to me upturned her face, appearing suddenly frightened. "Oh no, I'm sorry", I said but she darted off even before I could finish.

"Mom!" Spinning around, I almost lost my balance as Henry came walking towards me, Gracie in tow.

"Geez", I mumbled, a hand pressed to my forehead, eyes fluttering close, "don't…ever…do that again."

"Sorry", he said, a smile on his face as I considered him once more. "Just came to ask you if you saw who's dating Hook now."

"I saw."

"Can you believe it though?"

"Yeah…"

"Regina…dating…Hook…your ex…"

"Henry", I said, scowling at him, "don't rub it in."

"I don't think that it's any accomplishment really, I mean, for her", he said as Gracie smiled weakly at me. "Besides, he's not the right one for her."

"That's what I told her", I said, clinging unto the belief that at least he thought the same thing as I did. "But no, she takes everything as an offensive gesture."

"To be honest, she needs a male version of you." Someone pressed the mute button for several seconds.

"What?" I asked, suddenly losing control over my lungs, eyes widening at him.

"Regina needs a male version of you to date, to fall in love with. She needs someone like you to keep her under control, because everyone around her knows that you're the only one apart from me who truly understands her, believes in her and above all, we both care for her."

I said nothing, nothing at all.

"Agree or disagree?"

I mumbled something that didn't even make sense to me.

"She agrees", he said to Gracie, smiling. "The two of you should just hook up and get it over with."

"Why would you –"

"We're heading off now", he said quickly, and turning away, his steps led him towards the line near the Carousel.

I watched as he exchanged words with Regina and a hug was offered. Then suddenly they were both looking in my direction as he said something more to her. And when our eyes met, she simply kept on looking at me as he spoke, just…looking at me without any hateful glares, any judgmental scrutiny. Holding my breath as people moved past me, I held her gaze, never looking away as suddenly, the commotion around me took on a slow pace. The way her hair slightly danced in the cool night wind, those deep brown eyes…It's like everything was beginning to fade out and just as I could only hear the sound of my heart racing within my chest, a group of kids rushed past in front of me. And my focus was disrupted, dragging me back unto the ground as I became confused, feeling quite off.

Without looking back, I turned on my heels and headed off in another direction, in desperate need to find the closest washroom. When the facility was found, a small hut with two stalls inside, I stepped in just as Ruby was rinsing her hands under the faucet.

"Geez, you look as if you've seen a ghost!" she remarked, "pulling a tissue down from the holder, eyes focused on me.

Without replying, I turned on the faucet, hands cupped underneath as cool water came rushing out. Then when enough was captured, with my head bent low, I splashed all upon my face, never giving a shit about my hair that strayed to the front.

"Hook?" she asked softly.

"Don't want to talk about it", I mumbled through a splash of water.

"Look, if it makes you feel any different, that's her choice, not yours and she's got to be aware of his type. So if it's a roll in the hay she wants, then that shouldn't worry you."

Seconds went by as I kept throwing water upon my face, eyes wide open as they stung from the intrusion. Really, what was I trying to do, to give myself a wakeup call? This was ridiculous, completely absurd and totally uncalled for, this sudden rush out of nowhere.

"Are you trying to drown yourself?" she asked from beside me.

Standing up, I blindly snatched two tissues as my eyes felt stiff. "Maybe…"

"Emma, pull yourself together for goodness sakes. This isn't the end of the world and Hook surely isn't worth your time."

"It's not Hook", I said without even thinking.

"What's brought this on then?"

"Definitely NOT Hook."

"If it isn't Hook then who else can it be?"

"Look, it's none of your business", I said a little too harshly in her face. And as she appeared bruised by my tone, I sighed. "Shit, sorry. I'm sorry."

"Just trying to chip in as a friend, Emma…"

"I know, but it's really…complicated and I really don't want to talk about it right now."

"That's fine by me, just as long as you don't try to drown yourself again."

"I wouldn't", I said as she stepped away from the sink, the heels of her shoes clicking upon the granite.

"You know where to find me then."

"Thanks", I replied, dabbing at my face as the door was pulled inwards.

Brilliant, really. How amazing was this? Was this even serious because to me this sudden turn of events was quite laughable! Surely I must be mistaken to even believe that my brain was processing this correctly. But it wasn't only my mind that was dwelling on all of this but my heart just couldn't stop racing inside my chest. And I was finding it harder to breath as the night progressed, even though there was plenty air around me.

"Wake up", I said to myself in the mirror. "Just wake up, you're dreaming. Wake up."

Stepping away from the sink, I strode towards the door and pulled it open as someone pushed inwards. And just as my boot took a step forward, in she came at the same time, our paths both blocked by each other. My eyes stung from the sharpness of her green blouse as a gasp escaped from either of us. And we were so close to each other suddenly that I could feel her breath on my face, driving me completely insane as my mind overloaded. It was then when I tried to move to the right as she did the same, our eyes never leaving each other. And I tried stepping to the left, then the right again as my heart began to beat so fast in my chest.

Her perfume immediately intoxicated me, sending my feelings into a spin as I kept my eyes locked on brown ones. Both of us ceasing to dance on the spot, I felt her fingers wrap around my right arm as she inhaled sharply through parted lips, me doing the same in return. The contact, this sudden move to touch me had such an effect like no other that at first, I had no idea what the hell was happening. And I believe that when my mind began to fixate a meaning to my feelings, at once I suddenly sensed that there was this look within her eyes that briefly gave away more than she bargained for.

Perhaps I was imagining it all. Maybe this was just a stupid fuck up. But one thing was certain, I was completely affected by her, suddenly dizzied by the one woman who was merely an acquaintance to me, someone who had been around for a long time now. Never before had I even attached any kind of feeling like this to our casual relationship because there wasn't any reason to ascertain anything serious to this.

"Emma, I –"

Without even waiting on her to finish that sentence, I stepped around and out the door, knowing well enough that she turned back to watch me go. My footsteps didn't stop until I was behind a booth, away from everyone. And it's then when my back hit the canvas behind me and I stared into the forest, mind so confused that fear gripped me within seconds. Was it possible that I was suddenly falling in love with no other than Regina Mills? No, that's impossible! But the things that had happened this evening: she suddenly showing up with Killian, asking me why I had to disrupt her relationships. And Henry's sudden declaration that we should…just…hook up, no pun intended.

"There you are!" Jumping on the spot, I spun around, eyes wide and stared at Henry. Brandishing three tickets in the space between us, his eyes lit up. "Ruby just snatched these for us."

"What?"

"Aw come on, she knows the guy who's looking after the Ferris Wheel so…"

"I don't want…"

"Mom, come on!" he urged me, eyes suddenly appearing gloomy, "Gracie and I will pair up and you'll find another empty seat. It's gonna be fun."

Sighing, I looked away. "I don't feel like jumping into any rides now, kid. Kind of feeling weird."

"You've ridden the Ferris Wheel before, remember?" he asked, "New York…"

In fact, I had ridden it several times before that, but what the hell. That wasn't the point. The point is that I just didn't want to hop into a ride, especially in the shape of a wheel right now, especially how my heart was galloping still. Suppose I got some sort of a panic attack up there, starting to choke on being high up? But then again, I didn't want to disappoint Henry, me complaining at the beginning that I'd be left alone whilst he ran off with his friends. Now the poor kid was urging me on to have some fun and my only wish was to be left alone. To do what exactly, dwell on these thoughts, and confusing feelings any longer? Hell no! The sooner I found a distracting source, the better.

"Let's go", I said, stepping forward, taking a ticket between my fingers.

"Awesome", he replied, eyes shining and away we walked, through laughing people, the smell of hotdogs, glitter strewn across the grass and the repeated sound of tunes attached to rides here and there.

There wasn't a line when we arrived at the wheel, a tall man dressed in overalls with spiky blonde hair at the gate. Wasn't quite Ruby's type, but then again, had she a type to begin with? His smile was warming, overalls embroidered with a yellow sun and a crescent moon. So maybe he was a healer or one of those people who tapped into the astronomical forces to gather a glimpse into the future. But all the same, right now his eyes widened when he noticed us coming, and very soon, large hands were gesturing us forward.

"Four seats left", he announced as Henry and Gracie ducked under into a chair, seating themselves just as the bar went down in front of them. Fastening the latches, the man turned to me.

"Right", I said quickly, walking through the gate and entering the next seat.

The red cushion felt soft beneath my butt, cool and mushy and as I sat there, a gush of nice cold wind rushed in as the trees swayed around us. Caressing my cheek and moving through my hair, it rushed off as if kissing everyone with a sense of relaxation for I immediately felt at ease. Calm and suddenly smiling, my eyes fluttered close as I realized that my heartbeat had slowed down, every sound dying away around me, coming to a standstill.

"One more", I heard the dude announce from behind me as my feet dangled just over the grass, still waiting.

"Mom", Henry said from in front of me, his compartment already off the ground, "you're stalling the ride." A smile was offered at me as Gracie smiled back too.

"Yes Aunt Emma, you're slowing us down." And they both giggled.

"Then shout out for someone to join the ride then", I said, shaking my head at them. "I'm alright here, just sitting whilst –"

It happened in a flash as my sentence was interrupted and in ducked a flash of green. Oh no, this was a delusion, just a freaking ghost. It wasn't but actually a real person and I held my breath. As brown eyes met mine, she reached up to tuck a few stray strands of dark hair behind her left ear. And the bar was pulled down in front of us, but I just couldn't move, finding that my legs had gone dead because there was a great need to escape. And so the ride began as she continued to look at me whilst my eyes were focused forward, my legs squeezed together as I tried hard to maintain some sort of composure. But this couldn't be happening, could it?

"Hey", breathless, from the corner of my eye, I detected how her chest heaved, fingers pressed into the fabric of her jeans.

I just couldn't help myself. "So your date bailed on you?"

"No he's off somewhere trying to win me a stuffed animal", I noticed that she was breathless, and somehow, she just couldn't stop looking at me.

"How cute", I managed, studying the whirling lights beneath us as we went backwards, up and further up.

"Oh don't sound so jealous", she declared after a few seconds had elapsed.

"What?" I turned to face her as we neared the top.

"From way up here, I really don't think that the air does anything to your sense of hearing, does it?"

"I couldn't care less who he chooses to date."

"Then why show such concern?"

"Because it's…you", I said slowly, discovering that there was a lump in my throat and I sounded like a frog.

"What's that supposed to mean exactly?" she asked.

"Of all the women he could date, he's actually trying to get something from you."

"I'm not that easy, Emma", she said, slightly offended.

"I…shit that sounded wrong. I didn't mean it that way."

"I have my standards and I don't just jump into bed with someone on the first date."

"No but that's what he wants."

"And I should listen to you because you're the ex."

"Yes", I said, putting emphasis in that one word as our eyes met and the ride began to descend. "I'm sorry for saying this but you've got to listen to me when I tell you that he isn't the right one for –"

"Fuck", she gasped out, eyes suddenly growing wide as saucers when we began to descend rapidly. And without even realizing what was occurring, from the corner of my eye I detected her moving closer as my right arm was snatched. "Oh God…" she whispered, squeezing her eyes shut instantly as I was pulled closer. Face buried into my right side, I just…couldn't breathe as her warmth, the way she felt against me suddenly brought back those confusing feelings. But whilst they had been confusing a few minutes ago, now more sense was added to everything as by reflex, my left arm went around to take a hold of right shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay."

"I hate Ferris Wheels", she said softly, her lips moving upon my shirt sleeve as a tingle was sent through my arm.

"Then…why did you get on?"

"Because you did."

I couldn't speak, no really, it's true. Could anyone speak in a situation like this? Could you even breathe properly, think straight? Did she just state that her only wish had been to get unto this ride just because I had jumped on as well? Noo, I wasn't hearing correctly. She was holding on so tightly, head pressed unto my shoulder and as the compartment finally went down, I could feel her shudder against me. Whilst she did that, her body didn't feel so stiff as fingers that were wrapped around my arm squeezed once, twice. Still a bit out of this world, mind wise, Henry's eyes were suddenly fixated upon me as we began to go up again. And a wink was offered in my direction.

"Alright there…moms?" he shouted above the noise around us.

"Hey", Regina said, her voice wavering as she still clutched unto my arm.

"That's right", he returned as Gracie now looked our way, "don't forget what I said earlier, both of you!"

What did he…stiffening, I turned my gaze upon Regina as she did the same and our faces were so close, we both remained speechless for a few seconds. Completely captivated by her eyes, those same eyes that had around for so long, moving from ice cold glares, to tear filled soft gazes, hurtful looks when she cried, those same brown eyes were now lowered to study my lips. I began to burn up, everywhere, a dull ache travelling up my inner thighs, already flushing me up as desire began its slow hum. The buildup was astounding as my gaze rested on her parted lips as well, painted red and so close.

Then the ride began to descend again and she moved closer in a flash, our cheeks pressed together as brown hair tickled my nose. Nuzzling our cheeks together, I heard her sigh, felt that slow outtake of warm breath upon my right ear as her heart was felt. And it wasn't mine alone that continued to race down a course of its own but hers was galloping as my left palm pressed upon her back, drawing her closer. So close, I could smell so much of her from the fruity scent of her shampoo to the soft scent of soap just around her ear. It was breathtaking. Her neck met my parted lips as I felt smooth, soft skin so perfect, flawless and beautiful.

I wanted to kiss her so badly, but she just kept holding unto me as if the world was about to end and I was the one person she wanted to spend her last moment with. This moment, so sudden and breathtaking, so captivating as we both stayed like that just as the ride descended. Up again we went, and it's like the world was moving by so slow, not a sound noticed around me but the way she was breathing. That's all that mattered, only that, only her. And when the ride suddenly ceased to move, my eyes fluttered open as I noticed that we had stopped at the very top and down below, the compartments were being emptied one by one.

Not a word was said as we descended. Not an effort was made to pull away as my arms wrapped around her. And down below, the sounds of laughter and everything else gradually grew louder, bringing me back into reality. For a moment it felt as if we had left this place to frequent another, drifting away together without any control whatsoever of the situation, the gravitational pull. Such a feeling hadn't been felt by me for a very long time, the volume turned down low as a moment was savored and your world only consisted of one other person.

Deep into my thoughts, I didn't realize that our compartment had already reached the bottom until the railing was lifted and her hands were removed. Then without even saying a word to me, Regina got up and walked off, never looking back.

"Getting out, dear or going for another spin?" Ruby's friend asked, bending down to peer at me.

"What?" I was puzzled, still a million miles away. "Oh shit, no, I'm getting out", and with a shake of my head, out I went, my boots hitting the soft grass as dizziness suddenly captured me in a thick cloud. Clinging unto the gate with one hand, my vision swam as people moved past me in a blur, voices muffled.

It was too much, I figured, too much for my brain to process at the same time that's why I somehow made it to the soda booth. And before I knew it, I was clutching my second can of Coke, sipping as the gas fizzed inside my mouth, filling me up with a dangerous amount of energy. Suddenly, there she was again since her flash of green was quite noticeable within the crowd of people. Standing where I was, my glare rested upon Hook as he reached up tuck her hair behind an ear, his movement slow as eye contact was maintained. And I knew it. From the moment I saw his signature move, I knew what would come next. Somehow without even realizing what I was doing, my boots stepped forward, hands clenched as I strode towards them. Dodging people, trying not to walk into laughing children, I neared them. Suddenly an idea swept into my mind.

Finding the right child who appeared quite happy and without a parent around, I walked up to her and stooped down. "Hey sweetie", I said, offering a sweet smile. "I'll give you enough money to buy two more ice cream cones if you do me one small favor."

Without even asking, her green eyes lit up and she took instructions as I pointed, whispering in her ear. Then fishing a note out of my pocket, I folded it neatly and we sealed the deal. Then away she went as I got up fast, stepping backwards and under the shed of the Cotton Candy booth. Just as Killian was about to move in for the kiss, their lips inches apart, the little red hair darling didn't accidentally lose grip of her cone. But I had to hold in my laughter as she practically threw the yellow mess unto Hook's polished shoes. Immediately he pulled back, startled, staring down at the cone splattered upon his footwear as the girl raced off, disappearing into the crowd of children waiting to buy cones.

"What the bloody hell", I could hear him protest as his eyes swept around the landscape, and Regina held up a hand to hide her laugh.

"Serves you right", Henry said, showing up with two friends next to him. He humorously eyed the sticky mess down below. "Some kid actually beat me to it first."

"I bet Emma was behind this", Hook muttered, trying to dab off the ice cream upon the grass, shoe tilted sideways. "And you probably helped, didn't you?"

"Just leave my moms alone, dude. You aren't good enough for either of them."

"Oh and suddenly you're an expert in that area?"

"I know more than you."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, they're both my moms and I know them way better than you, enough to know that Regina doesn't want to kiss you."

"Well she was about to a minute ago!" Hook pointed out defensively, "until some useless lass screwed it up."

"I bet that you can't even win a teddy bear for mom."

"Is that a challenge?" Killian asked, hands planted on his hips now.

"It's what every gentleman does when they bring a girl to the Carnival, isn't it?" Henry asked, smiling, "I even won one for Gracie AND Anna."

"Showing off now, are you?"

"Go ahead then."

"I will."

"Good luck."

"I really don't need dumb luck to win a bloody teddy bear", Hook muttered.

"I'll make this even challenging for you then. How about you compete with Emma? And the first person that wins the teddy bear gets to go on another ride together."

"Henry…" Regina said.

"Another ride?" Hook asked, turning to look at her. "You've been on a ride with Swan?"

"Yes", I heard her say in a firm voice, hands now planted on her hips. "What's wrong with that?"

"You…and Emma…" he said slowly, "went on a ride…together."

"Is there a problem with that or can your brain not process small facts all at once?"

"No, I only am wondering how rare such a thing is, love. The two of you are…not…exactly…mates."

"It's not rare", Henry said, "it was bound to happen."

"What was bound to happen?" Killian asked, appearing confused.

"Why don't you go win that bear for me", Regina said quickly, eyes meeting Henry's as she sent him a look. I caught it, even from my position under the hut. "Hurry up, Killian before I grow impatient."

"Oh look", Henry said as if now seeing me standing where I was, "there's Emma, just in time. See? Now let's see who can aim for the right thing and win it in the end."

His words, Henry's words were getting to me, the things he was saying. And as I stepped closer to them, sending Killian a smug look, Regina moved closer to our son as they both began to speak in confidence. Eyes lingering on them for a moment, I noticed that Mister Fancy Pants was flexing his fingers, and rolling my eyes, my payment was offered to the man standing behind the counter as he handed me five plastic balls. Collecting his, my competitor eyed me with mild fascination as we both stood side by side like two dudes. Little did he know, I was literally a dude as somehow my aim was to win a teddy bear for the woman standing behind me.

How childish is this really?

So I pelted the first ball through the clown's mouth with ease as Henry stood on the sidelines watching. Smiling to myself, I stepped sideways as Killian took up his position. Yet, his aim was accurate as he won a toss too fair and square.

"Give up, Swan."

"And miss out on the fun?" I sent him a sweet smile, "you never could aim right", and my focus was fixed, ball at the ready, "always needing a hand to guide you in."

As his eyes turned upon me, widened from my honesty, I heard Henry snort as his male friend erupted in laughter. And my second attempt was a success as I mockingly laughed in his direction. Second attempt, he missed. I won the third one. He lost the third one. I won all five, he lost four.

"Women", he mumbled.

"What's that?" I asked, cupping a hand to my right ear, "oh right, that's the sound of your defeat, against a woman."

"Sod off", and sending me a glare, he suddenly walked off as I was asked to pick one of the top prizes upon the 1st place shelf.

"Way to go, mom", Henry said smiling. He turned to his friends. "Told ya my moms are awesome, both of them."

"What can that one do again?" a tall kid with spiky blonde hair asked as he gestured towards Regina.

"Let's just say that both of them combined can send Harry Potter flying away, landing flat on his face", Henry boasted, arms folded.

"Wicked."

"Without the use of a stupid wand."

"Amazing!"

Shaking my head as they walked off, now comparing Regina to Chuck Norris, I collected my choice of a stuffed animal, a white cat wearing a red leather vest, eyes the exact shade as mine. And turning around, I almost bumped into Regina as she was standing so close to me already.

"Here", I said, my voice a bit unsteady as our eyes met. "Hope you like it."

Taking the stuffed cat, it was turned this way and that as brown eyes did their scrutiny, the red vest pinched between two fingers as her eyes were lifted to look at me.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it." I couldn't forget what had just happened between us, just couldn't push it aside as she stood there. And it's like what had happened was only in my imagination because there wasn't any sign about her face or eyes that she was affected by this as I was.

"You're really good at aiming", she told me.

"Got that one from mom."

"I was just about to say that", she noted with a smile. I smiled and then her lips were bitten, eyes lowered.

Silence, to be honest, we hadn't spoken in weeks, and I guess that should be mentioned here since you're probably wondering what's really happening. After the whole me bringing back Marian thing, Regina had distanced herself from me. First it was like world war 4 between us, back to the old times where she'd glare at me, my insides sizzling from those fiery brown eyes. Then there was the sarcasm.

' _ **Only the Savior deserves to find love and be happy', 'she's probably off somewhere dirty dancing with the pirate', 'everything she screws up', 'she's a sorry excuse for a Savior', 'oh look, it's Wanda and Cosmo, the two idiots in love', 'why don't you two find a room instead of grossing out the residents of Storybrooke with your frivolous teenage hormonal behavior?'**_

Then there was silence.

"Look, I know that you're still mad at me because of the Robin thing and I deserve it", I began, remembering those sarcastic remarks.

"Emma, we had this conversation before."

"Yeah, I can clearly remember you yelling at me, how I made you…cry", I said softly, "and I swear to you that it was never ever my intention to break up any of your…relationships. I'm just a klutz, that's all."

"Everything happens for a reason", she said quietly.

"But you never really spoke to me after that incident."

"I needed time."

"To what?" I asked, searching her eyes. "Come up with more sarcastic remarks to throw at me?"

"I just needed time to…deal with my feelings and thoughts, that's all", she stated calmly, eyes resting on Archie as he began to throw balls at the clown, failing terribly.

"And because of that you went on treating everyone else the same except…me?"

"I had my reasons for that."

"Tell me then because I'm not the type of person who can just ignore the fact that someone I started to draw close to still hates me."

"I don't…hate you", she said hoarsely.

"I just want to know what is it that you want me to do so that I can make up for my mistake."

"You hardly owe me anything."

"Then stop treating me as if I'm shit", I said to her, knowing that my eyes were tearing up. "Am I invisible to you, is that it?"

Searching my eyes, she appeared affected by my words. "No."

"Then why have you been avoiding me for over a month now?"

"Because I had to", she stated, "I believed that's what you wanted as well, as in your best interest. And since you are important to everyone around here, a little less attention from me shouldn't bother you at all."

"When have I ever been important to you?" I asked, my voice unsteady.

"From the day you were born", she said without skipping a beat.

"And what did that mean to you exactly, Regina?" I asked.

"You already know the answer."

"I just broke your curse."

"But you're not my Savior, Miss Swan. Forget about it."

"So part of my night was a dream then", I said, already hurt.

"Emma, I was just afraid of a frivolous ride, that's all."

"Is that all?" I asked in disbelief. "So there wasn't anything more, was there?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked me, her eyes lying barefacedly.

I was speechless, lips parted. We stood there in silence as looks were exchanged, and as I toed the grass with my right boot, she idly played with the cat's pointed ear.

"I should probably find…him", she said as I looked at her.

"Great."

"Thanks for winning me this…I really appreciate it", with her eyes on me, I chose to look away.

"Right", I said, hanging my head.

"About Henry's result from what just happened, another ride shared with you –"

"Forget it." Interrupting her, she stopped.

"Let's try the archery game", voice unsteady, she took one step closer and by reflex, I stepped back fast, "I'm…really good with a bow and arrow as well."

"Wouldn't doubt it."

"Why are you suddenly so brief with me?"

"You really have no idea?" I asked in disbelief, tears forming in my eyes as she searched them. I couldn't believe it.

"What is it?"

"It's nothing, Regina", and my voice came out shaky, throat aching as tears suddenly stung my eyes. "Go on and have fun, I don't want to stand in your way again, especially with another potential love interest."

"Emma…"

"It's fine."

"Where are you going –"

"See you around…" turning on the spot, without throwing her another glance, I silently walked off.

"Emma, wait!" she called out behind me as the sound of her footsteps came closer. "Please stop."

"What?" I asked, turning around, fists clenched.

"I don't want us to be angry at each other. It weighs me down."

"Just talking to you right now weighs me down, Regina", I said.

"Why?"

"Because I'm in –" my voice was cut as Hook came our way.

"You're what?" she asked hoarsely.

I ignored her.

"Emma, you're what?" she asked again, and when her hand reached out to touch me, I stepped back.

"Your date's here."

My footsteps didn't cease until I was standing in front of the gigantic Carousel with its flashing lights and haunting music. Paying for a ride, I bravely got unto a chestnut horse as a bunch of children watched me with curiosity, obviously wondering why the Sheriff of Storybrooke was humiliating herself like that. But then again, that was me, the freak show. I had recently become the freak show, everyone's joke since the whole Hook thing, the Marian thing, everyone's pity topic as they blamed my behavior on Neal's death. Even my parents thought that I was falling apart, always finding some excuse to get me over to their place as they'd engage me in a comforting evening, trying to help me cope with my loss. Last time I was over at their place, maybe my temper was lost when Snow accused me of having a wild love life, jumping things too fast with Hook when Neal had only passed away less than a month before.

Now guess who felt like crap since Hook and I went separate ways?

Anyway, as I rode around and around, all I could think about was Neal, what would he say about tonight whilst looking down at me, things like that. I did believe in the existence of Heaven because of growing up in an orphanage, holding unto some kind of faith throughout my life. Prison had been shit, working in a prison had been shittier, and religion was hope, hope that things would get better. But ever so recently, I hadn't been praying, in fact, I hadn't prayed for months. So if Neal was looking down at me, then he'd be laughing. He'd laugh because from the first time we met, jokes about me getting hit on by women was always his favorite part of the day. When we used to hit the clubs, I'd get flirted with a lot.

And the very first thing he said to me after coming into Storybrooke was 'is something going on between you and the Mayor?'

There had always been…something going on between us. But I really don't think either of us knew exactly what it was until I suddenly realized what part of it meant tonight. After knowing her for over three years now, I was suddenly beginning to see things from a different perspective because she always had an effect on me from the time I arrived here. Sometimes I used to find myself gazing at her in the Diner, or during meetings in her office, when she was with Henry, or somewhere else, Neverland, on the Jolly Roger. And it's like, I never really thought about me actually having a thing for her, as in a crush. Maybe there were a few times when I wanted to know why everyone said that she was known to be amazing in bed. Maybe I wanted to know if she was into women too because of the way she'd look at Ruby's body, but then everyone looked at Ruby that way.

But there had never been an explanation about what Henry had told me, how she called out my name more than once in her sleep.

"Maybe she was stabbing me repeatedly with a dagger", I muttered as the horse came to a standstill. "Or maybe she was just…dreaming about me."

The possibilities were endless though.

Just as I was about to give up and go home, a strong hand snatched me and an arm was wrapped around my waist. Turning to confront the barefaced lunatic, I was face to face with an old friend as she teasingly smiled at me with wide eyes.

"Hello, baby Snow."

I inhaled deeply, sending her a glare. "How many times have I told you not to call me that?"

"Ah stop getting steamy, you'll melt." And Tinkerbell patted my cheeks down playfully, eyes taking on that evil glint. Grabbing a hold of her wrists, we both tugged at each other as she tried to trip me using her right foot.

"I swear, you're such a big kid", I said, snorting as she stopped and we both smiled widely at each other.

"I just never really had much time to play when I was younger."

"Neither did I", I admitted.

"Being trapped on an island gave me time to think about what I missed. Plus, I like you."

"I can tell", I said as her eyes narrowed at me, a wicked smile on her face.

"This town is weird, Emma. Ruby constantly flirts with me openly, the doctor keeps looking at me with his jaw on the floor and Hook keeps throwing these awful pickup lines at me."

"Ignore Hook, by all means", I muttered.

"Isn't he your boyfriend?"

"History."

"Ohh…guess you came to your senses then", and she smiled.

I was amused. "You've only been here for such a short time and you're already getting ahead of yourself."

"That is true, but I'm not blind. Someone in Storybrooke loves you more than you know and it's not Hook."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, smiling in disbelief at her. "If you're referring to Whale then you can just forget about it because –"

"I'm not talking about him, oh come on! Don't tell me that you haven't the slightest idea!"

"I can't think of…"

"I was so wrong before, completely wrong. But then again, you weren't in existence so maybe it wasn't a fault of mine." Eyes far off, she smiled. "Still another chance, how wonderful…"

"I don't follow…"

Turn around", she said suddenly.

I waited a few seconds, searching her eyes. "What's –"

"Just turn around, will you?" and my shoulders were snatched as she did just that, "there she is."

My eyes focused on Ruby's butt wiggling in the air as she was bent over a barrel of soda. Tinkerbell was really mad, that much I was sure of now.

"Do you see her?"

"Yeah", I said smugly, "I see her alright."

"Good."

"And I really think that you're losing it…"

"Well if Regina isn't in love with you then I can't understand what I've been seeing –"

"Regina?" I asked, holding my breath as I turned to face her.

"Yes, Regina, the Mayor, the Queen?" a soft wind caressed my cheeks as I stared at her in silence. "My old friend, the one I used pixie dust on years ago, trying to lead her to her second chance… Things didn't exactly turn out as expected but then maybe I was attempting to solve the problem by using the wrong way of thinking. Anyway, she's here with your boyfriend for a reason…"

"He's not my –"

"This world is so confusing", she said, "thank goodness I'm not in love. But I must admit that Regina is very attractive, then again, so is your boyfriend."

"Tink, he's not my boyfriend", I repeated in frustration.

"Okay, okay, then are you in love with Regina?"

"I don't believe how you could take a conversation into so many areas in less than a minute."

"Are you in love with her?"

"Why would you –"

"Because she's coming over here and if it's one thing I've learnt whilst being trapped on a stupid island is this", her voice was lowered as I turned around and noticed Regina coming towards me with Hook beside her, "you cannot waste away your life because it can suddenly change for the worse. So if you can find love, which I can't manage to do as yet, then take the risk."

"She's not…"

Why was she coming over here? That's the last thing I wanted right now, for her to come my way with that idiot in tow. Anyway, her footsteps led her to me as brown eyes appeared suddenly cheerful, a small smile offered at me, which was a shocker. Since none was returned by me, she stopped and reached up to tuck her hair behind an ear.

"Can I have a word, Emma?"

"Why?" I asked without skipping a beat.

She gave me a look as if to say, stop asking stupid questions whilst I tried to appear totally unaware of the meaning attached to her expression.

"Ah, Tinkerbell the divine beauty of a fairy from another realm", Hook said in all smiles. "Don't you look stunning."

"Stay away from me", Tinkerbell said stiffly as Regina kept looking into my eyes, searching them for I don't know what exactly.

"Love, I am offended by such a statement."

"It's not a statement, it's an order."

"Can anything be done on my part to rebuke that order?"

"No, and if you ignore my order, then I will use the most excruciating method of magic to torture your sorry ass and –"

"Let's not get so infuriated suddenly", he said, holding up a hand defensively, eyes darting to her raised hands. "Might I offer to buy you a beverage as we…" Tink began to walk away, "talk just as friends…" her footsteps quickened as he jogged after her and so I was left with the one person who I dreaded to be alone with.

"There goes your date", I said, folding my arms without a smile on my face.

"Are you happy now?" she asked, staring at me directly.

"My opinion doesn't matter to you, never did."

From the corner of my eye, I saw Henry and Ruby carrying on a conversation. How convenient it was for him to be around when I was speaking to this…unbelievably…weird…woman.

"I just decided that I'd rather spend the evening apart from him", she said.

"What brought that on then, his repeated attempts to force kiss you?"

"Must you be such a…" her fists were clenched, eyes becoming fiery, "…pain in the ass when I am trying to have a decent conversation with you?" she asked, voice rising slightly.

"That's the problem, we don't have decent conversations. I kind of got used to the yelling and cold sting attached to your tone."

"I'm getting annoyed with your bitchy attitude, Miss Swan. Why are you behaving like this?"

"To make up for the month of silence that you punished me with, totally undeserving…" glancing away, one knee slightly bent, I could have appeared like a teenager with an attitude.

"We've moved past that", she said hoarsely, placing emphasis on the word PAST as if it would make things any different.

"Oh have we?" I asked, turning once more to look at her, "because I haven't."

"So now you're holding a grudge?"

"I don't do grudges, like I said…none of it was intentional. Me rescuing Marian, I did it out of the goodness of my poor aching heart when I saw her locked up in YOUR jail cell in that sick dungeon."

"You can't leave things alone, you just feel the urge to…rescue everyone somehow as if it is your duty to be the Savior at all times."

"Well I'm not your Savior, as you said, that's for sure", I pointedly proclaimed. "And no, I can't leave things alone just like that. You coming here with Killian tonight, that's uncalled for, totally weird."

"And I should ask you first before I date anyone?" she asked, taking a step closer.

"Maybe you should, let me run them through a scanner before another move is taken on your part."

"How astounding is this?" brown eyes lifted to the sky, she laughed hoarsely.

"Where did you find that shirt from anyway?" I asked, finding any excuse to have my eyes wander her figure freely. She was just…NO.

"Can't keep your eyes off me, can you?" she asked boldly, folding her arms.

I was taken aback. "I don't believe that anyone can ignore that color."

"Where are you going with this exactly?"

"You started talking to ME, remember?"

"Ugh!" she puffed out, fists clenched as anger, frustration glinted in those brown eyes. A breath was taken, a deep one as those eyes fluttered close. "I simply came here to ask you one thing and then the conversation took on such a dramatic turn, my thoughts are now scattered."

"Then this conversation is pointless because you can't remember the purpose of it."

"Oh just shut up!"

"No, you shut up!" I returned.

"Grow up!"

"Says the woman who's behaving like a teenager in love tonight!"

"Oh how jealous you are, it's truly showing on your face", laughing, she shook her head at me.

"I'm not jealous of anything…or anyone", I declared defensively, voice wavering.

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Fine!"

"What the hell?"

"Suit yourself."

"I'll do that!" glaring at her, my words hung in the air as she heaved from becoming breathless.

"Henry…got two…tickets", she said, avoiding my eyes as the stubs were held up between us. My eyes rested upon them warily.

"For what?"

"A ride, you nitwit", she hissed out as I couldn't help but smile, glancing away.

"What ride?"

"Whichever one that's best suited."

"For what?"

"Oh forget it!" she retorted, genuinely frustrated. "I'll place the offer up to Hook, knowing well enough that my plea wouldn't be denied."

"Just keep your arms folded and your legs crossed", I said, smiling sweetly.

"Why don't you just…shove your ridiculous nonsensical words down your throat?"

"Now wait a minute here –"

"Goodbye", and I watched her go, fists clenched as those boots marched off into the direction of the House of Mirrors.

Oh Emma, you really are something, aren't you? I can't believe it, a smile was actually plastered on my face at that moment. Standing there, the only thought that crossed my mind was how astounding that confrontation had been. Never having ended an argument like that between us, feeling quite warm and tingly inside. I did feel pretty overwhelmed from it all. This sudden spark within me to tease her on, to stare into those flashing brown eyes as she grew completely frustrated and infuriated: what a sudden turn of events!

Gathering myself together at last, I realized that her last words still had to be processed by my brain. And when those words were processed, when her intention was finally understood above the cloud of swelling desire dizzying my mind, I became infuriated. No she wasn't going to ride alongside any other person within this Carnival except for me. Completely out of the question, especially where Killian was concerned because he could just forget it, forget it all.

Eyes darting here and there as I searched, my mind was indeed scattered right now. Desire was swelling up within me once more but stronger than before, the urge to stand close to her, to inhale the smell of her shampoo and body wash, her warm skin. Of all the women in this world, I just had to end up falling for a woman from another world, no other than Regina. How fantastic, my parents would go ballistics over this, me only wishing to kiss the Queen who years ago had been determined to kill the persons responsible for my existence.

But was she…did she…could she be feeling the same way about me?

"Only one way to find out", I said. I will ask her, I thought. I will find her, pull her aside from whoever she was with and I'd ask her.

So my boots set out on their own accord, taking me like a magnet drawn to its source. I went through crowds of people that shockingly belonged to Storybrooke, moved through laughter and whispers, conversations snatched but meaningless and scents of all descriptions. There was this buzzing in my head like a thousand flies, butterflies fluttering around in my chest as my eyes caught on a slice of green. And then when I pushed my way through everyone waiting in line for a ride I had no interest in, she disappeared.

Pressing my back upon a wall, palms feeling the cool canvas behind me, I inhaled deeply.

I had to ask her.

But ask her WHAT exactly, Emma?

"I have to do this. But what will I say to her?"

Breathing in, I tried to dull the chatter around me as my mind grew heavy. "Hey Regina", I began, speaking nonsensically to myself, "look I just wanted to tell you something. I know that this sounds funny but…before tonight you were just there. Now I suddenly am falling in love with you. Maybe all my moves to end your romances were…intentional, well…but…Graham is gone, Robin isn't worthy, Hook is a freaking loser and I think that…" I had no idea that my conversation was being listened into. "I think that I'm really stupid in believing that…I'm the right one for you…"

Eyes fluttering open, I really didn't catch the flutter of green as she stepped out of view and stood right on the other side of the tent next to me. I had no idea, but I'm telling you now because it's certain. She was there. Maybe I should have sniffed the air a little, knowing that a hint of lavender could be detected, but what could I have gathered from just a lingering scent? It could have been anyone. It wasn't anyone though, it was her and I really don't know for how long she stood there but it happened.

Very soon, I pushed myself away from the tent and walked back to the front. Samples of a new biscuit were being handed out and I took one, tearing open the packet and attacking the chocolate squares with a vengeance. It suddenly dawned upon me that I should have worn socks inside my boots because I was sweating and my toes felt squishy. Palms sweaty, nervous, head buzzing…

 **Lovers Lane** …

I saw the sign after my eyes rested on her bent back as she stepped into the vehicle. Three compartments there were, a pair assigned to each with this huge chunk of a wall separating each row. And as the red vehicle glinted in the shadows just on the outskirts of the tunnel leading into the forest, I strode forward by reflex. When I say reflex, I simply mean that my feet suddenly took up a mind of their own, taking me wherever, which at the moment was possibly a great destination.

Killian was just snatching up two bags of peanuts when I jumped into the vehicle before him, the last row at the back. And as she gasped from my entrance, suddenly sitting back straight in her seat, the chain was released and the ride began.

"Hey…hey what the bloody hell –"

"He has my ticket", I said to the man who smiled widely for some odd reason. "Snatched it from me just at the entrance…"

"Wait one bloody minute –"

"Sir, I'll need that ticket."

"She stole my seat!"

"Hand the ticket to me, sir."

"Stop the ride, I have a…" he made an attempt to reach under his shirt.

"He's got a gun!" someone yelled and as the ride rolled down the trail, a scuffle ensued.

Laughing, I toed the floor with my boots and settled into the squished up compartment next to her as we went down the trail. She was so close to me, so close that suddenly all humor was wiped clean from my mind, replaced with the welling up of desire as my thigh rubbed against hers. Immediately the sensation was effective, a chill travelling down my back as my lips were parted.

"What are you doing?" she asked as the pale moonlight caressed the forest around us, the rustle of the leaves, sway of the trees quite haunting.

"Nothing."

"He had just bought me a bag of honey coated peanuts…"

"The use of a man", I said, laughing nervously as she focused those beautiful brown eyes on me. Suddenly I stopped finding anything humorous. "Who needs them?"

"I needed my peanuts."

"Oh really?" I asked, as she sat there looking rather cute.

"Yes."

"Then I'll buy you three packets when we get back, promise."

"I need them now."

"Geez you're such a kid."

"And you're an immature particle of matter."

"You're so unbelievably weird when it comes to stringing words together."

"You're so blind when it comes to the obvious."

"And what's that?" I asked, turning my face to look at her.

There was silence.

Someone giggled from the compartment in front of us and a voice was hushed. These pairs were probably making out already, teenagers in love whilst I was still trying to make sense of this new spark of feeling.

"I wonder where this leads."

"To a point where I can finally kiss you", she muttered, her voice barely audible as the leaves rustled around us in the pale moonlight.

"What?" I asked, eyes widening because I couldn't quite hear her since that captivating face was turned away from me. Did she say what I think I heard?

"Nothing."

"No, you said something", I pressed on.

"It's nothing."

"Regina, what did you –"

"You're never ever listening or looking at me", she said suddenly, turning my way. And I held my breath as those pretty eyes welled up with tears. "Where does your mind go when I'm right there in front of you?"

I couldn't say a word, completely tossed off track as she waited.

"Speechless", she stated, shaking her head in disbelief, "you really should get your head scanned for faulty wiring."

"I don't…understand."

"Neither do I", she said, still looking at me, "I don't…understand any of this."

"I'm sorry about…earlier, arguing with you like that –"

"I'm not talking about that", she interrupted.

"Then what are you –"

"Why did you get in here with me?"

"Because I wanted to", I said, my voice small. "Just as you wanted to ride the Ferris Wheel…with…me earlier."

"Why?" she asked, placing emphasis on that word.

"Why…what?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"I'm not doing anything", I said defensively, "you are."

"I'm not doing anything to you."

"Oh right", I stated, sighing, "as you said earlier."

We rode in silence as the vehicle went around a U turn, and then our way was led back to the Carnival. I couldn't speak, and neither did she but the air between us wasn't chilly as the weather was providing at all. Warmth as desire welled up within me, knowing quite well that I was already losing control of my feelings. Very soon, I'd blurt out the reason for me hopping in here, and just like that, my future would either be ruined or sparkling.

What did her words mean, exactly? I was confused because she wasn't being direct with me, unless I was not reading this right. But suppose I would make a huge mistake by interpreting her words the wrong way? I'd make a fool of myself. And our relationship would go sour again, distance between us when that's the last thing I needed right now. It's like all this confusing feelings needed an electric shock to jump everything into place.

"I'm sorry", she suddenly said as I felt her move next to me. And out of nowhere, she rose from of the seat. I then gasped as a boot was thrown over my lap. "I really have to do this", she said, breathless as the words came out in a whisper. "I can't hide my feelings anymore…" Then she seated herself in my lap as I stiffened up. Next moment, I felt the press of soft lips upon mine as my eyes that were wide open suddenly fluttered close from the taste of her. And just from the contact of warm thighs upon mine, the feeling was quite entrancing already, every part of my body awakening from this one sudden moment

So sudden her move was, yet so beautiful, something I had been anticipating but never quite expecting. And the way that it happened just completely threw me off balance as her warm fingers were splayed across my cheeks. Then moving in again, she captured my bottom lip between hers as I wrapped my hands around her waist, kissing back softly, slowly. The desirous effect was felt as a warm blush travelled up my legs, between them and up my back. It was like no other feeling, never felt and ecstatic. Astounding, maddening as I tasted chocolate and ice cream upon her lips, the way she pulled back and came back in for more as we both grew breathless from the proximity of our bodies. Parting our lips by half an inch, those large brown eyes stared into mine as we breathlessly fought the torture from such a small slice of separation. And it's like we just couldn't stop, just couldn't move away.

I suddenly forgot the ride as my fingers gripped her around the hips, the feel of soft warm skin under the fabric of black jeans. And gingerly she began to move in my lap, moving on me as passion enveloped us in seconds. Time moved so slow when our kisses unearthed moans within the compartment, the way her fingers took a hold of my shoulders and squeezed as our chests were pressed together. This sudden intimate contact, one that I never felt so captivating, because another woman hadn't held me like this before, one that I wanted to kiss so deeply: such closeness made me shudder as I felt her through the fabric of that bright green shirt. I could feel how turned on she was already from the way her nipples were stiff, me knowing well enough that the same was happening on my side as well.

"Emma", she whispered throatily into my mouth, still grinding her hips upon me as I attempted to pull her closer, "I want you so bad."

"All this time", I said, breathless.

"From the first time I…met you…" I was completely shocked. But as soon as some meaning was attached to that statement, she tilted my head sideways as I felt teeth graze across that sensitive spot just under my right ear. "I've…" my earlobe was taken between her lips as I gasped, squirming in my seat from ecstasy, "I've always…wanted you…"

"Then…" I mewled as fingers raked pathways through my hair, pushing the strands back as my chin was tilted up and kisses were pressed down my exposed neck, "oh God…"

"So…long…" she said, moving fast as the desire between us excited the air, "oh, so…long…" reaching between us, my fingers closed around her breasts and as soon as contact was made, she shuddered against me, eyes meeting mine, a dazed look. Lace, I could tell that she was wearing lace beneath her shirt, something that excited me more as I found this appropriate for a woman of such sophistication.

But we couldn't do this here. The…the ride was almost over as the small red clay brick building loomed just ahead, the sound of the Carnival growing nearer. And I wanted her so badly, to keep on kissing her, pushing it as far as we could go because somehow, this is what I had always wanted. Never knowing it, never realizing it, until I felt everything tonight, and now here she was so different before me, so…

"We can't do this here", I half whispered, eyes wide as our noses touched, her warm breath upon my face. "Just…" trembling fingers parted my red leather jacket as she lowered her hands further, feeling me as I just couldn't take one full breath.

"Just what?"

"Take me anywhere else", I managed to say, throat parched as my hands reached up to caress her hair, soft and so pretty in the moonlight.

"Anywhere particular?"

"Once I'm alone with you…"

The journey back to her car was a haze to me, the carnival like small speck of dust whirling around in a tub of steamy liquid as the entire festivities around me faded away. Lights that had once been sharp, colorful and noticeable took on a dull throbbing rhythm now as my mind focused on our fingers entwined. The feel of her grasp so tight as I was led through a sea of faces that weren't recognizable, past a carousel that suddenly appeared less appealing, laughter that was muffled. And the Ferris Wheel loomed ahead on the outskirts of the ground, taking a spin now as my eyes rested upon the dangling empty seats, the line of eager children awaiting entry.

That's where it all started.

Now as she pulled me towards the parking lot, an expansive fenced off stretch of grass that was crowded with vehicles, I held on without ever thinking about letting go. Fumbling for her keys within jeans pocket, soft hair covered a pretty face as she completely ignored the loitering Storybrooke residents, the teenagers who were hanging out at the back of their cars whilst heavily consuming alcohol. She ignored the gush of heavy cold wind that rushed in around us, whipping her hair into a frenzy as the glint of car lights signaled people leaving. Even as the trees bent from the breeze, I still couldn't quite register the fact that the weather was overcast, greying clouds rolling in. And it wasn't until we reached her car and she fumbled with the lock when my eyes were upturned and I noticed that the night had taken on a sudden change. From the looks of it, heavy rain was anticipated any minute now. People were hurriedly scattering about to shelter under tents.

"Henry…" I said as she ducked into the driver's side, me already seated snugly within.

Squinting her eyes, she pulled the door inwards, sealing us in and away from the whip of the wind. "He's with Ruby. She'll –" Her voice wavered because I couldn't control myself, instantly reaching with a shaky right hand to take hers as those well-manicured fingers gripped the steering wheel. Brown eyes met mine "She'll take him home to your parents."

"My car…"

"I'll drive you back…" she was holding her breath, "…tomorrow." It was a rash decision, but I didn't give a fuck.

When our eyes met, from the time that happened, I forgot how to breathe because my mind was drowning in feelings for her, suddenly waking up from this slumber. It took me close to three years to realize what this really meant, what she meant and it's like every single thing was rushing to the front now by force. Every feeling, desire, need was racing to forefront as I felt like a late bloomer as I had been, now waking up from a dream. Or was this a dream? Was she really here with me, had we kissed, and had we actually come to this point in time when confessions were offered up on both ends only to bring to light the entire truth as it had always been?

I believe that we drove the rest of the way in silence because of this electric tension within the air, both of us quite aware that if a move was made on either part, then complete control would be lost. To be honest, she could have ceased driving at any point if that was decided upon. She could have stopped the car anywhere just so that we could do something about this steaming desire building up between us. I could feel it, feel the way her body was radiating as sweat dampened her temples, her smell so sweet and overwhelming, intermingled with perfume, her warm breath, body wash, lipstick and everything else. And the way those fingers gripped the wheel firmly as those lips remained parted, chest heaving slightly as my presence next to her shattered something she had been so good at holding up.

Her composure.

Breaking, collapsing, losing control…right before my very eyes as she drove without paying attention to the blinking traffic lights. Reaching across the space between us that felt like miles, our fingers entwined as I shuddered from this connection, something we never did before. It's almost as if we never really touched each other before simply because of this, the blinding truth that both of us had been stifling these feelings for such a long time now. Foreplay began as I planted her splayed fingers upon my upper thigh, her palm generating such comforting warmth that sent a desirous sensation through my entire body. It's amazing how her attention could be split into two as those brown eyes focused forward on the road ahead, and still, such desperate fingers drove pathways along my leg, moving upwards as I moved in my seat. Then my fingers closed around hers as I guided her hand towards that one spot that ached for her touch so much.

But it couldn't be accomplished with this freaking distance. Knowing that this was torture for me, a small smile came across her face as she inhaled deeply.

"Just a few more minutes…"

"Hurry up", I said as leaves danced in the wind.

"I waited three years." Her eyes were focused forward. "Patience was never my thing, but I had no choice."

"I'm never patient."

"But you made me wait on you, Emma", she said softly, her voice breaking up, weakening as a glance was thrown my way, "you made me wait so…long…"

"I didn't know. I had no idea."

"Was I even an option?"

"I never really thought about you like this before", I confessed. "Yeah it might have crossed my mind but –"

"You were distracted by everyone else except me."

"It's not like that. You're complicated. And you're a…complicated person to…love…"

"You never tried."

"Regina, I tried so many times to get in but you just wouldn't let me", I stated as my eyes rested upon her looming mansion up ahead. "Maybe if you…treated me differently then you wouldn't have had to wait so long."

"But you just said –"

"That I never thought about you like this but –"

"I don't want to be one of your one night stands", she said as the car came to a stop in her driveway, the gravel crunching under the tires. Brown eyes were turned on me. "I'm really, truly…" she stopped and as I waited, her eyes filled up with tears just as the rain began drizzling around us. "I've fallen in love with you, Emma. And if you don't feel the same way about me then…please let's stop this right now."

"Regina –"

"Please don't lead me on or rush things when you aren't quite sure or you're…"

"Stop…"

"…uncertain, or you don't understand what this means because I've tried…I've…really tried…" a trembling hand was lifted to her face as tears escaped. "I've tried to move past you with Robin, lying to myself, and I don't think I can ever love anyone else as much as I love you."

"But he's your soul mate", I said stupidly, as lightning illuminated the night around us.

"If he's my soul mate then why have I fallen in love with you?"

I couldn't answer that at all.

"This isn't a fairytale. It's your world and it's different. And in this world I know that people can fall in love again."

"Yeah, they do. But you and me –"

"I'm sorry", she said just like that.

My eyes widened as I never broke our gaze. "Sorry about what?"

"This is a mistake."

Turning away from me, her gaze was focused outside the window as the rain still took on a drizzle. "Regina, it's not that I don't feel the same way about you." Her fingers closed around the door handle. "It's just that –" and even before I could finish my sentence, she pushed the door open with all force. Then as the rain sprinkled inwards unto the seat, her keys were snatched as she stepped outside. "Regina…don't…" I huffed out a sigh. "Shit…"

Throwing open my door, lightning cracked across the sky as the trees swayed wildly. And as I raced after her, hugging myself in the process, she never looked back but continued on her way towards the front door. However, just as the key was slid into the slot, I caught up and snatched her right shoulder. Turning on the spot, her green blouse already dotted with water, hair damp, eyes wide, she searched my eyes. She just couldn't control her breathing as my cupped hand caressed soft smooth skin, as my lips remained parted and I stepped closer.

Just then, the rain suddenly came down so hard, lashing upon everything, the concrete driveway, the steps leading up to us, upon the building. And as wet spray hit our faces, she cringed from the cold, taking my hand quickly as the front door was shoved inwards and I was pulled inside. Without even saying a word to me, as breathless as she was, Regina stepped close so fast, so sudden as her gaze intensified.

"Your move", she said hoarsely, a thin slice of space between us.

I smiled barely from the recollection of a memory so long ago. "No, this is your move."

"It's your move."

"Oh so you want us to just stand here then?"

"Miss Swan…"

"Don't Miss Swan me, I know that the thoughts running through your mind aren't exactly…on a formal basis."

"Well if you insist", she said, and in a rush my shoulders were snatched, bringing us so close together that I could feel every part of her.

Her kiss was slow this time as I could feel the way she ceased to breathe, chest remaining still whilst my fingers drove pathways through those soft dark tendrils of hair. Skin so warm, burning up as the passion between us grew incredulously. And whilst my arms wrapped around her waist whilst she moved against me, I moaned from the sudden urge to feel more of her, to explore everything else that couldn't possibly be seen through the fabric of clothes.

It's amazing how we stumbled up the grand staircase, a part of the house that always used to put a smug look on my face. And it's not that I had something against the stairs, but it's the way she'd descend upon my arrival here, so graceful in her rehearsed royal steps, back stiff as a poker. Oh how things could change, how situations could bring out another side of a person because here she was trying to peel off my jacket whilst soft kisses were pressed along my jawline. Face completely dazed from the haze of desire, I searched eyes filled with the spark of passion so intense that it was contagious.

Through her bedroom door we went as she pushed it shut, eyes remaining on me. And there I stood whilst her dark gaze roamed my figure, lingering on my lips. I was breathless now, completely dizzied from just a look whilst standing there as the rain lashed upon the window pane just behind me.

"Poor Killian", I said, swallowing and realizing that my throat was parched as she lifted a boot. I watched the zip slide down, then after sliding it off, both her footwear were tossed aside. "He really doesn't know…what…" she stepped towards me, eyes catlike as a smile played upon her red painted lips.

"Using him as my date was only done to make…you…jealous", so close we were now as the back of my knees hit the soft mattress.

"So you went there with one aim in mind?"

"Yes", fingers closed around my shoulders as I was pushed unto the bed, and I lost my breath when she climbed on top of me. "I could never love a man as much as I love you, making love to you…" she said as fingers ran through my hair, "that's all I dream about."

It was so rapturous, this feeling that was so sudden, the entirety of the situation completely electrifying, stunning. My body was flushed, burning up so fast as sat upon me whilst my hands by reflex reached up to linger near her breasts, chest shuddering as I felt the lining of lace. It was then when my shirt was unbuttoned in a graceful fashion, one by one as I jerked my hips up to provide some kind of rough sensation between us. It wasn't long before my bra was unhooked, my eyes fluttering close as I felt her soft lips close around my breast already so sensitive from the rush of desire. Sucking slowly, her fingers worked with the zipper of my pants as she continued to multitask, whilst I writhed under her as those legs remained planted firmly on either side of me.

My hands, where were my hands? I know that they took on a mind of their own because my fingertips felt the soft skin on her bare back, my nails gripping her as she pressed kisses between the rise and fall of my exposed breasts, all the way down. Still we apparently had on too much clothes because she sat up with a gasp, and as I helped her, that green top was taken off so quickly, it's amazing how the work of four nervous hands could get a job done within seconds. Tossing it aside, my hands finally took a hold of the clasp on her bra as I unhooked it, parting the lace to reveal small full breasts as sweat glistened just near her neck, right near that sensitive spot beneath one's ear.

Jeans off as we rolled about, hoarse laughter filling the silence whilst the patter of rain continued, moans unearthed whilst I felt her bare legs entwined with mine: I was so freaking turned on. I was filled with passion, my skin burning up everywhere as a kinked leg fell into place, barely moving upon that one spot that was aching for her touch. All of that was done in a slow rhythm as my mouth was devoured, our tongues dancing together. Chests together, this intimate proximity that was unbelievably pleasurable, to feel another woman against me, all of her, from the swell of her breasts to the heat between her legs: I couldn't believe that it was her, it was Regina. Of all the women, even if I could choose, there was no other like her because she was so daring, so bold and driven to get exactly what she wanted. She was determined to make love to me. And that's exactly what she did.

I felt fingers making trails between my thighs as my moans grew louder whilst she kissed me. Fingertips were playing, teasing me as I could feel myself grow flushed, and so wet from desire because of her in seconds. And just as teeth grazed over my jawline, she broke such a delicate barrier between us whilst I felt her fingers push their way slowly into me. Hips jerking upwards by reflex, my eyes were dazed as I stared wide eyed at her. She appeared dazed too, gasping when I mirrored her move by reaching between us without thinking. In unison we rode a rhythm that was slow at first, our hands between legs that were soft from sweat, bodies moving upon one another as the rain came down in sheets.

Lightning illuminated the room around us as her fingers kinked within me, and I quickened my pace. Eyes growing wide as we both gasped, she began to move faster against me as I gripped her around the waist, pressing us together hard. Our moans turned into muffled screams as we both tried to seal the sounds with kisses that were deepened by pleasure coursing through our bodies, wetting the sheets with sweat as we both writhed together. Rolling over unto her back, her head met the pillow, dark tendrils of her hair fanning out upon a distinct shade of red satin whist one hand reached for the bed post. And as I picked up, took control of her, she never did let go on her side, pushing into me with slick fingers that held on, rocked a rhythm that drove us crazy.

I leant in, tasting the side of her lips as she squeezed her eyes shut. And it was then when we both came together, shuddering upon each other as my small screams were muffled into her neck, tasting her hair that tickled my nose. She continued to writhe beneath me as I felt the way her body convulsed repeatedly with mine, hands removed as we both gingerly moved our hips together. Wrapping her legs around me, my toes pointed from pleasure as we stayed there, feeling every inch of her, feeling the way she was burning up with heat, the intensity of braving it all through full contact.

For so long after, we just remained in each other's arms whilst we fought to control our breathing. Face turned my way, I felt her cupped hand caress the side of my cheek as she moved next to me, sighing deeply. Sometime afterwards, I untangled myself from her and tiptoed to the door, making sure that the lock was in place because for Henry to walk into this, well that would be terrifying. Then climbing in next to her whilst my fingers grasped for the sheet, I covered us both as the rain continued and she pulled me closer. Nuzzling our noses together, Regina smiled whilst her eyes remained close.

"I don't believe in one night stands anymore", I whispered against her lips.

"Hmm…" she captured my lips into a soft kiss and smiled.

"One night stands", I said. "That's history."

"Good", she murmured.

"You've just changed me."

"You've just…saved me", she said softly. I was speechless. "My Savior…"

From a Carnival, all of this unfolded. And it's no wonder that I simply love Carnivals, will always love them. It's because the unexpected can happen in places like those, where the thrill of a ride can bring out another side in someone. From holding unto me on the Ferris Wheel, from the first time she touched me, our lips lying inches apart, that was the spark of something brand new, a new me, a new us.

Poor Killian, imagine the look on his face when he realizes that the end result of a night so overcast turned out to be the most exciting wakeup call anyone can ever have.

And we both fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
